Il mio cuore è per voi
by HibirdlovesNamimori
Summary: Mi corazón es tuyo.Una mirada al día en que el Cielo cayó, desde la perspectiva de cada Guardián y algunos otros Vongolas.All27.Amistad,romance y tragedia.TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.
1. Rokudo Mukuro

**Il mio cuore è per voi**

Por Rae-chan33

Mukuro tamborileo sus dedos en la obscura madera de cerezo del brazo de su pulida silla de cuero. En lugar de la sonrisa divertida que siempre adornaba su rostro estaba ahora un seño fruncido con disgusto. Miraba fijamente hacia las puertas dobles de su oficina, como culpándolas de su situación.

"Mukuro-sama…" dijo la voz de uno de sus tres más cercanos asociados. Joushima Ken. "Estoy seguro que su reunión le tomo más tiempo del que esperaba, byan." Razonó el rubio, examinando su flequillo. Chikusa que estaba sentado junto a Ken en el alfeizar de la ventana, asintió para mostrar su acuerdo.

Mukuro tamborileo más fuerte en respuesta, entrecerrando los ojos dispares.

"Por el bien de Tsunayoshi espero que esa sea la razón." Dijo amargamente el guardián de la niebla. Ken miro a Chikusa, quien a su vez checo su Rolex.

Mukuro se levantó de su silla-trono y comenzó a dar vueltas por la alfombra persa, con su larga cola de caballo moviéndose tras él.

"Claramente dije a las 4:30 de esta tarde ¿No es cierto? Chikusa ¿Qué hora es?" pregunto, deteniéndose a ver al hombre de gafas.

"Las 5:42, señor."

Mukuro reanudo su caminata, intensificando su mirada.

"¡Viene retrasado por una hora y doce minutos! Imperdonable; me asegurare de que sea fuertemente castigado por esto." Murmuro el ilusionista, para después continuar maldiciendo en italiano. Ken se estiro, enseñando sus afilados dientes con un gran bostezo.

"Naa, Dokuro fue con él a esa reunión ¿No? Llámele a ella, byan" Sugirió. Mukuro detuvo su paseo otra vez, y parpadeo.

"¿Chrome fue? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?" Pregunto, algo incomodo Chikusa se subió los lentes por el puente de la nariz.

"Sí le dijo, aunque creo que en su momento estaba concentrado en el Vongola recostado en el césped." Contesto Chikusa. Mukuro no perdió el tiempo, saco su celular y presiono la marcación rápida. Sus leales subordinados vieron como la peligrosa sonrisa esperanzada de su jefe se volvía a transformarse en un seño fruncido al tiempo que cerraba fuertemente su celular.

"¡¡Lo trae apagado!! ¡¿Por qué lo trae apagado?!" Pregunto con incredulidad, apretando el aparato al punto que el plástico crujió. Ken frunció el ceño.

"Eso no tiene sentido, byan. Perdería su único ojo antes de ignorar a Mukuro-sama." Dijo. Mukuro aventó su celular a la chimenea antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Basta de tonterías. Encontrare a Tsunayoshi por mi cuenta. Y cuando lo haga, hare que se arrepienta." Afirmo antes de cerrar de golpe las puertas.

Ken y Chikusa se miraron.

"Sobre apego…" Observo Chikusa, mientras Ken le sacaba la lengua con una sonrisa.

-

Las pulidas botas de Mukuro resonaban sobre el piso rosa pálido del pasillo del cuarto piso de la mansión Vongola, mientras el guardián de la Niebla se dirigía hacia la entrada principal.

Lo que Rokudo Mukuro odiaba más que a la mafia, más que a la prisión, incluso más que a Hibari Kyouya; era ser ignorado, aunque sea un poquito, por Sawada Tsunayoshi. No era como si pasara a menudo, oh no, Mukuro nunca se permitía ser ignorado.

Se aseguraba de reunirse con su pequeño jefe de la mafia, de vez en cuando(al menos una vez al mes). De hecho, se suponía que Mukuro debía ir con él a cuanta reunión tuviera, pero Tsuna siempre lo despedía, accediendo en verlo en persona después de que 'las cosas aburridas hubieran terminado'.

'_¡Y el maldito se atrevió a dejarme plantado!'_ Pensó furiosamente Mukuro mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo de la zona de recepción. Llego a la mitad del camino y empezó a disminuir su velocidad, y se dio la vuelta abruptamente para mirar el lugar por donde había entrado.

Las puertas dobles de la mansión estaban abiertas, lo sabia por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo en los jardines. Lo sabía aunque no estuviese mirando en esa dirección.

"Mu… Mukuro…sama…"

El ilusionista ano se volteo al escuchar la voz de su contraparte femenina. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando más allá de la entrada principal. Ignoro la pequeña voz de Chrome tras él.

"¡Mukuro-sama!"

Podía escuchar la deformación jadeante que su voz adquiría cuando lloraba. Mukuro bajo la cabeza, con la mirada plantada en sus zapatos; se rehusaba a dar la vuelta.

'_Ese… no es el caso…'_

Trastabilló un poco, reestabilisandoze cuando el frágil cuerpo de Chrome choco contra su espalda, con su carita enterrando entre sus omóplatos.

Ella olía a sangre. Sangre y pólvora. Podía ver a través de sus mechones que las pequeñas manos que se aferraban a su camisa estaban manchadas de un rojo cuproso. Estaba soltando palabras entre su sollozo masivo; palabras italianas, deformadas por su natural acento japonés.

"¡¡Mi… Millifiore…!!" sollozaba incontrolablemente contra su espina. Lo dedos de Mukuro temblaron.

"No te pediré que te voltees, Mukuro… Pero ya lo sabes. Sé que ya lo sabes…"

El guardián Vongola de la Lluvia sonaba mucho más mayor de lo que Mukuro recordaba. Su voz era dura y áspera; indicaba que había gritado recientemente. Gritando fuertemente.

La bota de Mukuro se desplazo, girando suavemente sobre su tobillo. Y lentamente el resto de su cuerpo le fue siguiendo, pero no así sus ojos. Ellos permanecieron lejanos.

Podía oler la sangre.

"Era una trampa. Los Millifiore… Byakuran le tendió una trampa… No pensó que ellos lo harían… Por supuesto, _él_ nunca sospecharía de alguien con quien solo iba a reunirse… pero ellos… él…" Dijo arrastrando las palabras el espadachín, Mukuro pudo escuchar como su garganta se cerraba. Y el sonido de un hombre fuerte sollozando.

"¡Mukuro-sama….! ¡Él nos protegió! ¡Nos protegió, pero no a sí mismo! ¡Él…! ¡¡Él ni siquiera lo intento!!" Lloró Chrome, cayendo de rodillas, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Los ojos de Mukuro lucharon contra su voluntad, y en contra de sus deseos se voltearon a ver a través de las puertas dobles.

Hibari Kyouya estaba parado en el rincón más alejado, sus desordenados mechones sombreando sus ojos y apretando fuertemente sus bíceps con los brazos cruzados.

Yamamoto seguía recargado en la pared mientras escondía su cara llorosa.

Gokudera Hayato ni siquiera estaba en la casa; estaba sentado en las escaleras de afuera dejando que el temporal lo empapara, como queriendo ahogarse en la lluvia.

Había pequeños rastros de sangre regados por el piso conduciendo a cada uno se los Guardianes presentes, los cuales también tenían sus cuerpos(sin heridas) cubiertos de rojo.

Todo eso… pero Tsuna no estaba entre ellos.

Tsuna no había regresado.

"Está muerto." Declaro rotundamente Hibari, su tono jamás había estado tan vacio que cuando dejo salir esas palabras. Palabras que hicieron que los susurros en la cabeza de Mukuro se volvieran una realidad. Palabras que hicieron que el kanji del 'seis' girara y el número 'cuatro' floreciera en su ojo.

No podía recordar alguna otra ocasión en la que el Guardián de la Nube hubiera peleado tan salvajemente. Técnica, armas e insultos fueron olvidados por pura e insana insistencia y negación.

Mukuro podría matar a Hibari Kyouya con sus propias manos. Eso probaría que lo que el hombre dijo era una mentira. Si lo mataba, la sangre desaparecería. La lluvia cesaría y las nubes se apartarían para dejar ver un claro cielo azul.

Pero aun cuando los dos chocaban contra mesas antiguas, derrumbaban paredes y barandales, nada cambiaba.

Chrome continuaba llorando, acurrucada entra los pechos de sus silenciosos compañeros de Kokuyo. Yamamoto había resbalado hasta el suelo, con las grandes manos ensangrentadas aun cubriendo su rostro mientras su pecho se convulsionaba cada vez que respiraba. Afuera, Gokudera seguía dejando que la lluvia lo empapara, dejando que gota por gota el agua quitara la sangre que manchaba sus brazos.

* * *

"Recibimos un mensaje de la base Vongola en Namimori."

Unos ojos disparejos se dirigieron perezosamente hacia el interlocutor.

"¿Oya…? ¿Qué es esta vez…?"

El hombre rubio de cabellos revueltos le acerco un archivo a su jefe, con los ojos verdes reflejando su nerviosismo.

"Mukuro-sama… acerca de esto, usted…"

Pero Mukuro ya había visto la fotografía adjunta. Estaba mirando a los grandes e inocentes ojos cobre que miraban más allá de la cámara que había tomado la fotografía, una greña de color avellana y la familiar 'sudadera naranja de la suerte' era todo lo que Mukuro necesitaba ver.

Su mano enguantada se dirigió hacia el memo principal, y alzó una hoja al leer el mensaje.

'**Sawada Tsunayoshi ha regresado del pasado. Reúnan a los guardianes.'**

Ken regresó a lado de Chikusa y Chrome, moviendo los ojos rápidamente de un lado a otro, inseguro de lo que pasaría. Chrome parpadeo con su único ojo visible, jugueteando con su larga cola de caballo.

"Mukuro-sama… ¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó suavemente, tanteando el terreno. Nunca, _nunca_ había sido prudente mencionar a la persona que había significado más para Mukuro en todo el mundo.

El ilusionista italiano tamborileo sus dedos en la madera de su escritorio, con sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa que alguna vez había sido divertida; pero que ahora era digna de temerse.

_Peligroso… esto es peligroso…_

"Devolverle el favor a los Milliefiore. Proteger al Cielo con todo el poder de la Niebla."

Los ojos dispares volvieron a posarse sobre la fotografía.

_No te perdonare… por dejarme esperando a que volvieses._

* * *

**Posiblemente un multi-chapter, cada capítulo con la reacción de un Guardián al asesinato de Tsuna.**

**-Rae**

Nota del traductor:

Se escabulle para actualizar. Hola a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mis traducciones. En esta ocasión les traigo "Il mio cuore e per voi"(Mi corazón es tuyo) de la maravillosa Rae33; este es un proyecto con el cual vengo trabajando desde ya hace algún tiempo( solo que empecé con los últimos caps) y que tenia muchisísimas ganas de publicar, ya que es uno de mis fanfics de Reborn! Favoritos… de verdad espero disfruten de leerlo tanto como yo al publicarlo.

Ahora las instrucciones(creo que esto iba al principio, en fin): Para cada capítulo les voy a dar una canción para escuchar mientras leen o para después de su lectura ustedes deciden, aclaro que esto **NO** está escrito en **el fic original** es una idea que me surgió para mejorar lectura y el autor no tiene nada que ver, así si no les gusta díganmelo y lo dejare de hacer y no hay problema; de todas formas continúen apoyando el trabajo de la maravillosa Rae-chan33(autora de este fic). Creo que con eso basta ahora el tema del capítulo es 'El peso del alma' de mago de oz. Espero que lo disfruten.


	2. Lambo Bovino

**Notas del autor:**

**Escogí este personaje para el capitulo porque siento que nadie piensa mucho en como él tomo la muerte de Tsuna. Así que escribí lo que pienso que es una posibilidad de cómo se dieron las cosas.**

**Realmente queía saber cómo fue que este personaje manejo la situación… Lo lamento en caso de que estuviesen esperando a alguien más, eventualmente hare a todos, no se preocupen.**

**Notas del traductor:**

**Para la traducción de este fic, decidí hacer algo diferente y en capitulo voy a darles el nombre de una canción para que acompañen su lectura, si así lo desean (ya edite el capítulo de Mukuro) y bueno el tema es 'Puisque tu pars' de ****Jean-Jacques Goldman. Disfruten.**

* * *

Lambo pateo la pared de su habitación, el ojo que mantenía abierto miro el lluvioso campo a través de su ventana. La atípica lluvia que caía sobre la mansión Bovino, no ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo, nada lo había hecho desde que había llegado dos días atrás.

"Y deberían de haber regresado, pero no he escuchado nada…" Murmuro el más joven de los Guardianes Vongola, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Suspiró, alejándose de la ventana y se dirigió hacia su gran habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón kaki.

Mientras Lambo entraba en el recibidor principal, se encontró con un extraño silencio. Este hecho ya era extraño por sí mismo, ya quela famiglia Bovino era conocida por tener ruidosos y desastrosos miembros además de ofrecer repentinas e innecesarias fiestas. Aún así, el joven matón continuo caminando por los pasillos, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que no se estaba encontrando con tanta gente como de costumbre. Los pocos que se encontró le dirigían extrañas miradas, con ceños y labios fruncidos, pero se volteaban hacia otro lado inmediatamente.

Lambo mismo frunció el ceño; toda su vida había odiado ser ignorado.

El joven italiano arrastro sus pies hasta la cocina, donde se sirvió un vaso de leche. Siempre hacia eso cuando tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Podía recordar una ocasión en la que meses atrás, su yo de cinco-años-de-edad se había disparado a sí mismo, llevándolo al pasado; donde se encontró bebiendo un vaso de leche en el comedor de Tsuna, e incluso charlo un con el Vongola de 14-años-de-edad acerca de la batalla de los anillos.

"Estúpido Tsuna…"murmuró, poniendo la cabeza en la palma de su mano y mirando feo con su único ojo al cartón de leche.

En los últimos tres días, Lambo había estado en la Mansión Vongola, bromeando y pasando tiempo junto al Jefe de Décima Generación. Tsuna había estado algo 'raro' durante ese tiempo, bueno, tan raro como podía esperarse de Tsuna. Sus ojos parecían mirar al infinito todo el tiempo dejando al joven llamarle la atención, y regresarlo a su conversación.

Lambo se dio cuenta de que su comportamiento se debía a que su Jefe se estaba preparando para la reunión con otra Mafia, a la cual él iba a participar como uno de los Guardianes. Había estado esperando desde mucho tiempo atrás que sus habilidades como matón fueran lo suficientemente buenas como para que se pudiera estar al lado del Décimo Don de los Vongola. Y aún así, justo antes de que los otros cuatro guardianes llegaran, Tsuna le pidió que se _regresara_ al estado Bovino.

Esa era la razón de su actual y atípico mal humor.

"¡Ya no soy un niño pequeño…!" se insistió irritado, apretando fuertemente su vaso de leche.

No le gustaba cuando su 'amigo Tsuna' cambiaba a modo 'Jefe Vongola'. Incluso cuando Tsuna le dijo que no podía ir a la reunión de Mafiosos, se salió del modo 'Dame Tsuna', endureció sus ojos y le _ordeno_ a Lambo. Cierto, antes de que dejara la mansión le sonrió alegremente y le dijo '_Arrivederci'_, con ese inestable, fuerte acento japonés que distorsionaba cómicamente lo que intentaba ser italiano fluido.

Suspirando, el Guardián del Trueno se levanto, llevando su vaso medio lleno al lavabo dejando que el contenido se fuera por el drenaje. Miro con una pequeña mueca como la leche navegaba por la superficie acerada, dejando a su paso una suave niebla blanca.

"_¡Gah! ¡Lambo! ¡No desperdicies la comida! ¡¿No sabes que Japón está en recesión?! ¡Piensa en la economía! ¡La economía!"_

Lambo peleo fuertemente para mantener el ceño fruncido en disgusto, pero le era difícil cuando recordaba su niñez. De cuando Tsuna era solo 'Tsuna', no alguien a quien le debía extremo respeto.

Pensamientos como esos era problemático, ya que eran cosas que le gustaba recordar para estar de buen humor; esa clase de pensamientos no estaban hechos para cuando uno estaba enojado con alguien. Algunas veces era molesto que no podía estar mucho tiempo enojado con el cabeza-hueca de su Jefe.

"¿Lambo…?"

Un hombre asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, unos lentes de sol ocultando sus ojos y un traje negro que gritaba 'Mafia'. Lambo le respondió con un 'Hm', ya que no reconoció al hombre como para hablarle en un tono más amigable.

"Tienes un visitante, en la oficina del jefe…"Dijo el mafioso sin nombre, girándose rápidamente antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

El Guardián del Trueno frunció el ceño, refunfuñando mientras se adentraba en los laberinticos pasillos, subió unas cuantas escaleras antes de llegar a su destino.

Un visitante no podía significar mucha gente. Lo más probable era que fuese Tsuna, queriendo salir con él (una posibilidad que le emocionaba, pero no planeaba demostrarlo). Si fuese Tsuna, el Jefe Bobino ya lo habría acorralado en una conversación de la cual no podría zafarse tan fácilmente; como esto pasaba frecuentemente Tsuna le había dado un celular para que en lugar de venir a recogerlo se vieran en algún lugar.

Lambo sonrío con cariño, así había obtenido su primer celular unos años atrás, junto con un sermón de Tsuna sobre el cuidado de aparatos electrónicos. Unos meses después Tsuna le había entregado su _segundo_ celular, esta vez con un par de ojos ámbar exasperados y una sonrisa resignada.

"_Siempre voy a tener que cuidar de ti ¿verdad?"_

Ahora que lo pensaba, lo primero que _él le daría_ a Dame-Tsuna en cuanto abriera las puertas enfrente de él, que eran las de la oficina de su Jefe, sería un buen golpe en esa cabeza castaña de pelos parados. Vongola o no, haría que Tsuna se disculpara con él por haberlo dejado atrás sin ninguna razón aparente.

"Yare, yare Tsuna. Prepárate para pagar por ignora-"

Lambo frunció el seño, lo miro feo, después suspiro con molestia; mirando fijamente no a la pequeña figura de su (amado) Jefe, sino a los omóplatos de 'El mejor asesino del mundo'.

Reborn, quien había crecido exponencialmente(como unos 25 años en apenas seis meses), estaba parado mirando a través de la gran ventana, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su espalda y hombros derechos.

Su usualmente perfecta postura estaba un poco floja, y su usual traje Armani estaba algo desarreglado; algo realmente inusual en la Perfección Andante que era Reborn. Leon el camaleón, quien aparentemente era de la especie Parson1, había crecido como un metro y parecía que estaba más como en los grandes hombros de su amo que en su anterior posición en su sombrero.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Inquirió groseramente Lambo, dejando que su desagrado por el ahora hombre se notara. Reborn no dijo nada, y continúo mirando por la ventana con los ojos escondidos por la sombra de su fedora. El joven Bobino emitió un 'Tsk' de frustración.

No le importaba que el hombre se hubiera reportado enfermo últimamente. De hecho, disfrutaba escuchar acerca de algo que mostraba una debilidad en el cuerpo super poderoso de Reborn. Probablemente, había escuchado eso de Colonello o Lal Mirch, quienes seguramente también se sentían mal. Aun así, Lambo tenía la intención de tomar ventaja del repentino cambio en el hombre que alguna vez había jurado matar.

"¡Como quieras, es tu culpa por subestimarme en _mi_ casa!" Le advirtió ruidosamente, tomando del escritorio en su espalda cualquier cosa que pudiese aventar. La suerte estaba de su lado y sus dedos encontraron un abrecartas entre muchos papeles. Con una determinada floritura, apunto y lanzó, sus labios se curvaron en una triunfante sonrisa.

Reborn atrapo el proyectil con un movimiento de su mano como si se tratase de una molesta mosca, sin dejar de ver la ventana.

Lambo se protegió del contraataque, pero nunca llego. Lentamente, y con cada célula de su cuerpo atenta, bajo los brazos de su cabeza, con los ojos verdes parpadeando interrogantemente al quieto asesino.

Reborn finalmente aparto su mirada de la ventana para dirigirla al piso, dejando caer el abrecartas que choco contra el piso en un golpe seco.

"Ahora no, Lambo." Dijo, con su profunda voz de barítono, un completo contraste con el pasado. El Guardián del Trueno retrocedió, los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

"Tú… dijiste mi nombre…" Murmuro Lambo, sintiendo que algo frío y desagradable se adueñaba de su estomago. No le gustaba esta situación. Quizás tantos años de estar con Tsuna habían hecho que algo de la Intuición Vongola se le pegara, pensó, mientras el sentimiento de 'Algo-no-esta-bien' cubría cada centímetro de su piel.

"¡Reborn!" Su voz se inundo de pánico; justo en el límite de volverse 'temerosa'. "Reborn, déjame regresar con Tsuna. Me dijo que podría en cuanto el volviera, así que déjame regresar contigo. Es por eso que estas aquí ¿no es así?"

Reborn volvió a ver por la ventana, y se quedo en silencio. Lambo apretó los dientes, sus dedos tenían ganas de tomar los cuernos que se encontraban en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"¡¡Reborn!!"

Continuó siendo ignorado. Le molestó más de lo usual. Quizás era porque las circunstancias eran diferentes. Reborn había ido a _su_ casa; especialmente a verlo. Y aún así continuaba ignorándola, aunque también estaba actuando extraño.

'_¡Maldición!'_

Se aventó hacia él y sorprendentemente fue capaz de llenar sus puños con el saco del hombre más alto. Fue shock lo que recorrió la espina de Lambo; nunca, nunca antes había sido capaz de tocar un solo cabello de la cabeza del asesino. Y ahora, ahí estaba él, aferrado a dos puños del precioso traje Armani y no podía creerlo ni disfrutarlo del todo. Porque los ojos de Reborn miraban más allá del joven; como si no estuviera ahí. Y dentro de Lambo, el sentimiento de malestar lo corrompía cada vez más.

Y después…

"Tsuna está muerto."

Y entonces, Lambo Bobino se convirtió en un niño de cinco años en el cuerpo de un adolescente, el aire a su alrededor se torno frío y su corazón comenzó a dolerle.

"¿Qu… qué?"

La respuesta de Reborn fue el silencio, seguido de una tos seca que fue tan fuerte que hicieron que la sangre manchara su mano. A Lambo no le importaba. No podía. Sabía que Reborn no estaba mintiendo.

Fue en ese momento, que las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar sin fin por su rostro.

* * *

Había caos a su alrededor, eso era lo único que podía percibir.

"¡Por aquí! ¡Apresúrense!"

I-pin corría con él, con las dos chicas a su lado y su herida cada vez más ensangrentada. Una explosión de flamas levanto polvo y escombros en el aire, y Lambo se detuvo, sintiendo crecer el pánico en su pecho.

I-pin, como usualmente, se hiso cargo.

"¡Lambo! ¡Cálmate! ¡Dejo a Kyouko y Haru contigo!" Dijo, dando un paso adelante para enfrentarse al enemigo Black Spell. Lambo se dio la vuelta, oponiéndose a la idea.

"¡No puedes! ¡No con esas heridas!" le rogó, pero fue como si no hubiera dicho nada porque la pelea continuo de todos modos. Pero el ruidoso adolecente de cabello rosado pasó de ellos, gritando algo de alguien en las sombras.

El corazón de Lambo dio un brinco, esperando que fuera un Guardián, y como por arte de magia, fue Yamamoto con su espada en la mano y los ojos ardiendo.

"¿Están todos bien?" Gritó una voz joven, una voz que envió un escalofrió por la espina de Lambo.

Seguramente, estaba equivocado. No era él. Ese niño corriendo hacia él con mucha preocupación e inocencia en su mirada era él...

"¡¿Vongola…?!" El nombre dejo sus labios en lugar del otro. Lambo no se permitió decir el otro nombre. El primer nombre de su Jefe.

"¡Gokudera-san!" Había seguido al otro hombre, quien parecía más joven, pero poco se sorprendió con el hombre que había pasado tanto tiempo con él, después de… ese día.

"¿Ven? Les dije que Tsuna vendría por nosotros." Dijo Haru con confianza, levantándose. Lambo se sintió triste por las dos chicas que habían ido a recoger horas atrás. A Haru y Kyouko(quien parecía haber corrido por su cuenta en medio del campo de batalla) se les había informado de la muerte de Tsuna, pero parecía que se habían autoconvencido de que no era verdad. Incluso habían visto el cuerpo del jefe de Décima generación; muchos habían hablado con ellas para aceptaran la verdad y les imploraron que se dieran cuenta de que su esperanza solo lastimaba a los que más sufrían.

Yamamoto envió a Tsuna a buscar a la desaparecida Kyouko, algo que Lambo creyó que ninguno de los Guardianes podría hacer. Tsuna estaba ahí, de alguna manera, era él ¿y Yamamoto lo había enviado por una chica que siempre estaba huyendo y que metía a ella misma y a los demás en problemas?

"¡No te dejare escapar!" Gritó el más grande de los Black Spell, agitando su mortal guadaña hacia los pies de Tsuna y mandándolo a volar contra la ventana de una bodega.

I-pin sujetó la chamarra de Lambo al ver que los pies de este se movían instintivamente en dirección a su jefe; sus ojos negros fijos en los verdes de él.

I-pin siempre había sabido de sus sentimientos, incluso cuando Lambo trataba de ocultarlos. Sabía que incluso si él quería ver a su Jefe de nuevo, se tenía que quedar ahí y proteger a una chica que había medio enloquecido de dolor y que no alcanzaba a comprender que el chico que había 'amado' había muerto y había regresado (aunque ahora corría hacia un lugar peligroso).

Pero entonces, justo cuando perdía de vista al hombre que iba tras Tsuna, hubo una explosión de humo rosa y fue sacado de su trágico mundo.

* * *

1 Parson: la especie de camaleón más grande del mundo.

**Lambo: completado.**

**Siguiente: Yamamoto**.


	3. Yamamoto Takeshi

**Nota del autor:**

Escogí a este personaje para este capítulo porque siento que él se ha de haber sentido muy perturbado. Admito que lo sobre-romantice, pero no lo pude evitar ya que es así como yo veo las cosas. Sé que probablemente él no haya sentido las cosas que yo puse aquí, pero sentí que son necesarias para una mejor trama.

De cualquier manera, espero que lo disfruten.

**Nota del traductor:**

La música para este capítulo es 'Funeral Song' de The Rasmus.

Disfruten.

* * *

Cuando la gente piensa en Yamamoto Takeshi, la mayoría diría 'Que tipo tan confiable, siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas con una buena actitud. El Guardián que siempre esta sonriendo. Un entusiasta del beisbol y siempre el optimista.

Nadie recuerda ese día, en las instalaciones de la Secundaria Namimori, con una multitud a su espalda y un brazo enyesado. Nadie recuerda que en ese día diez años atrás, tenía intenciones de acabar con su vida.

Pero Tsuna lo salvo ese día, justo como lo había hecho horas atrás.

Yamamoto alejo sus manos de su cara. Estaban sucias y llenas de sangre seca, y temblaban incontrolablemente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. El ruido de la lluvia afuera resonaba en sus oídos, cada gota uniéndose a millones de otras para traer un estrepitoso trueno a la ondeante atmosfera.

Sabía que Gokudera seguía afuera, el hombre apenas y había podido salir del auto en que regresaron, pero no podía encontrar en sí mismo un momento para que le importara. La verdad de todo; de la sangre que cubría sus manos y su traje, de los borrones de las flamas mientras la Niebla y la Nube peleaban frente a él, de todo eso. Era justo como Hibari lo había dicho, era inevitable.

Tsuna estaba muerto.

Una oleada de miseria arremetió fuertemente el pecho del Guardián de la Lluvia, y trato de encogerse lo mejor que pudo en el piso de mármol. Su cuerpo era muy alto, sus brazos demasiado fuertes y sus piernas muy largas para el abrazo reconfortante en el que se envolvía de niño hacía muchos años atrás.

Trato de bloquear todo aquello; las imágenes de la losa blanca machada se mucha, mucha sangre. Las delgadas manos de Tsuna temblando ligeramente mientras eran apretadasentre el suplicante agarre de Gokudera y el.

No sabia si alguna vez había llorado tanto en toda su vida, ni tampoco si podría hacerlo de nuevo. Quizás su corazón se endurecería con las lágrimas, como la piel tras sanarse se convertía en un tejido calloso y duro que era más difícil de penetrar.

Tsuna se había ido, y el mundo parecía un lugar mucho más cruel sin él. El estar en la mafia, era algo en lo que Yamamoto jamás había pensado mucho. Para él, era simplemente la forma de asegurarse que podría seguir siendo amigo con todas las personas con las que había hecho conexiones a lo largo de su vida. Una manera en la podrían estar juntos para siempre, bajo el liderazgo y determinación de Tsuna para preservar el vinculo.

"_Esperen aquí."_

"_¿Tsuna?"_

"_¿Jyudaime?"_

"_Quédense aquí. Iré yo solo."_

"_Tsuna, tal vez deberíamos-"_

"_Maa maa, está bien Yamamoto. Estaré… bien."_

Se había olvidado, mientras se aferraba a sus viejas e inmaduras ilusiones, que ser parte de la Mafia significaba crimen. Significaba muerte. E incluso Tsuna, no había podido cambiar lo inevitable.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto cerró sus ojos. Le dolía mantenerlos abiertos, solo para ver la sangre esparcida en las puertas de cristal y la sonriente cara del Don Millifiore. Aunque, cuando Yamamoto cerraba sus ojos, veía la sonrisa exasperada de Tsuna; las suave luz dorada que rodeaba sus desordenado cabello cuando salían juntos a caminar en la mañana por el complejo Vongola; el color rojo de sus mejillas cuando Reborn les contaba a todos algún momento vergonzoso de la vida de su Jefe.

"_¡R-Reborn! ¡Ya basta! ¡N-no les cuentes eso! ¡¿Qué te he hecho?"_

Esos cálidos recuerdos e imágenes que Yamamoto conservaba. Que siempre resurgían en su mente para que su cuerpo se sintiera contento y pudiese mantener su actitud positiva de siempre. Para que se mantuviera sonriendo.

Ahora eran como sal para sus heridas recientes.

Era irónico. Él fue el que, literalmente, arranco a un histérico y gritón Gokudera del cuerpo de Tsuna. Solo recordaba haber sostenido al Guardián de la Tormenta lo suficiente como para que la horrorizada brigada médica de los Vongola entrara y se llevara a su Cielo en una ambulancia. Yamamoto había visto los rostros de los paramédicos. Incluso capto la solemne sacudida de sus cabezas y la manera en que evitaban mirar directamente el cuerpo mientras lo subían a la camilla.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para hacerse a un lado? ¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonar a su más querido amigo? ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso?, cuando todo que quería era aferrarse a esa delgada y temblosa mano para no soltarla nunca.

Ahora, ya nunca podría tomar esa mano.

Cada una de las partículas del alma de Yamamoto ansiaba poder abrazar con uno de sus brazos como su fueran estudiantes otra vez. Deseaba tanto reírse mientras Gokudera refunfuñaba y gritaba con furia celosa, mientras Tsuna simplemente suspiraba con resignación.

Yamamoto ignoro la masiva explosión de losa y yeso a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su cabeza mientras Mukuro y Hibari peleaban entre ellos alrededor de él. Él simplemente dejo que sus ojos ardieran por todas esas lágrimas que no estaban acostumbrados a derramar.

* * *

"¿Oh? Vaya, pero si no es esto algo gracioso."

Dijo con ojos tristes y enojados, pero con su clásica sonrisa. Tenía que ser una broma, Yamamoto realmente lo creía así. La idea retorcida de algún enfermo mental, quizás un intento de comedia de parte de los Millifiore. ¿Qué otra razón podría existir para que estuviese cara a cara con esos enormes y parpadeantes ojos ámbar?

Se forzó a aceptar antes de que lo dijeran, que en efecto ese era Tsuna, que acababa de llegar de diez años en el pasado. Le prestó poca atención al joven Gokudera parado a un lado de Tsuna; era muy fácil distinguir a la versión joven de la adulta, ya que esta conservaba vida en sus ojos verdes-grisáceos.

Entre más hablaban, más se dejaba convencer Yamamoto de que ese era la versión quinceañera de su ama-

…Mejor amigo.

Se pregunto si Tsuna sabia porque había aparecido en dentro de un ataúd lleno de flores. ¿Habría llegado al mismo tiempo que el Gokudera del pasado o el Hayato del presente había podido ver el rostro de Tsuna durante su vista diaria a la tumba?

Atravesaron los oscuros bosques, y con la luz naciendo en sus ojos, Yamamoto se permitió darle un apretón en el brazo a la pequeña figura de Tsuna mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

Fue más doloroso de lo que pensó, el sentir la manera en que su brazo se ajustaba perfectamente entre esos hombros, escuchando el indignado y atónito grito de Gokudera que los seguía de cerca. Era doloroso pero se sentía tan bien el tenerlo de vuelta. Como un sorbo de cálido y agridulce té en el día más frío de invierno, incluso pudo volver a escuchar el sonido de la risa de Tsuna.

Se preguntaba qué diría el Gokudera de su tiempo si viera que estaba buscando cualquier escusa para tocar a este Tsuna. Despeinarlo con cariño mientras le contaba acerca de las sorprendentes cosas que su yo del futuro había logrado, había sido más que suficiente para ganarse un mirada celosa del Smoking Bomb del pasado.

Por supuesto hubo cosas en las que tuvo que detenerse. Abrazar al castaño de buenas a primeras estaba fuera lugar. No encajaba con su personalidad y solo confundiría y probablemente asustaría a los dos chicos. Esto lo llevaba a arrepentirse de haber enfundado su espada, porque ahora que lo pensaban, sus dedos se morían por tomar las pequeñas manos del adolescente que caminaba a su lado.

Tsuna le estaba haciendo muchas preguntas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su sonrisa pudo pasar de sus labios y llegar a sus ojos cafés.

Mucho después, Yamamoto envió a Tsuna a buscar a la desaparecida Kyouko mientras él se encargaba de la pelea en las calles de Namimori. Lo había hecho simplemente para que nadie pudiese reconocerlo, y ahora que se encontraba ahí, parecía que no se podría ir a ningún lado pronto.

Así que se preparo, le enseño a un adolescente Gokudera algunos trucos con las amas de esta época (fue algo bueno para su ego, enseñarle al todopoderoso Mano derecha de los Vongolas como pelear). Jamás sospecho que las cajas que lanzó al aire para atraparlas en plena caída, jamás tocarían su palma, ya que fue absorbido por una explosión de humo rosa.

Esperaba que, cuando volviese, las cosas fueran diferentes, y unos ojos color cobre se cerraran al dirigirle una sonrisa cuando pasear debajo del sol en la mañana por la mansión Vongola.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Realmente me gusta la pareja de Yamamoto y Tsuna, y es tan rara que me encanta escribir aunque sea pequeñas pistas acerca de ellos.

Sé que fue corto, pero jamás pensé en hacer capítulos demasiado largos…

Aún no decido a quien escribir en el siguiente capítulo. El capítulo más triste será, por supuesto, el de Gokudera, así que planeaba dejarlo para los últimos capítulos (el de Tsuna será el último). Quizá Hibari?

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

**Nota del traductor:**

Sí! Sigo con vida baby!

Sé que, bueno mi cuenta ha estado abandonada como por 6 meses… pero bueno la escuela es absorbente, que se le ha de hacer… en fin… mil disculpas por la tardanza, como buena noticia es que en esta semana actualizare todas mis traducciones y publicare un par de one-shots que tenia guardados por ahí pero que no había podido publicar…

Ahora, pasando a otros asuntos… primera he de decir que este capítulo me costó trabajo, principalmente porque bueno, no soy fan fan de la pareja Yamamoto-Tsuna ó 8027 como quieran decirle… la verdad no me gusta y esa es la segunda razón por la cual me tarde tanto en sacar este capítulo (la primera como ya dije fue la falta de tiempo), y si por mi fuera el 1827 seria canon… pero bueno eso no es importante a lo que voy es que… por mucho que me agrade Hibari estoy en blanco para la canción de su capítulo así que si alguien(quien sea)seria tan amable de sugerir alguna canción para el… me haría un gran favor.

Mil gracias por todo.

Nos leemos después.


End file.
